


Danganronpa: Double Trouble Despair

by ultradespair11037



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Asahina listens to girl in red, Byakuya isn't such a bitch, Celestia and Togami act like the rich bitches they are, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eventual Happy Ending, Fujisaki is a trans girl, Hagakure is always high, Heterosexuality was never an option, How Do I Tag, Junko's actually fucking dead, Kyoko Kirigiri solves everything, Leon is also always high, Maizono Sayaka is a fucking liar, Makoto needs some milk, No One Is Okay, No like this bitch be cuffing the pant legs of his suit, Other, Owada Mondo Swears, Respect her pronouns or die, Sakura Ogami needs a hug, Someone please help Taka, Taka's fucking insane, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, Togami has Sweater Weather on repeat, Trigger Happy Havoc, Yamada is irrelevant, can you tell i love togami yet, danganronpa - Freeform, did i mention that sakura also listens to girl in red, naegi doesn't do much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultradespair11037/pseuds/ultradespair11037
Summary: "Hope's Peak Academy. It was a fitting enough name. Just the sight of the place lifted his spirit and filled his heart with hope. The feeling was almost perfect. Everything was so right, yet so wrong. A terrifying, odd, unfamiliar feeling. Naegi hated it."------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Basically a re-written version of Trigger Happy Havoc, except a little more fucked up.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Danganronpa Fanfictions





	1. Prologue

Everything about this place was bright. Beautiful. Makoto's lips curled into a smile as he looked up at his new school. Hope's Peak Academy. It was a fitting enough name. Just the sight of the place lifted his spirit and filled his heart with hope. The feeling was almost perfect. Everything was so right, yet so wrong. A terrifying, odd, unfamiliar feeling. Naegi hated it.

'It's okay, right? I'll be fine. Sure, I'm the one normal student here, and sure, I'm not as talented as they are, but that won't be a problem. Hopefully.'

Makoto's mind went off at a thousand words per minute, his anxieties slowly piling up on one another. What if he wasn't good enough? Or smart enough? Or he did something stupid? He got rather lucky, considering that he was the first one to arrive. That meant no one making fun of him, or calling him dumb, or saying that he doesn't belong. An hour alone, in his new school, without anyone else there. 

Perfect. As he walked through the gates of Hope's Peak Academy, every feeling of safety he had ever felt went away. Despair coursed through his veins, putting every vulgar vision possible into his mind all at once. His legs gave out, eyes shut. Paralyzed, terrified, half-dead. 

"Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy, Makoto Naegi!"


	2. Locked Up

"Hello, students! Please report to the main hall in twenty minutes. I can't wait to finally meet all of you!"  
Makoto woke up to that voice, one that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. It was unpleasant, but then again, he'd quickly come to realize that nothing at Hope's Peak was going to be pleasant. There'd be no good times here. Even if they'd manage to make the best of their situation, they were still at this school. All of the windows were bolted shut, the only exit was locked and nearly impossible to find. Any attempts to escape would be futile. 

He got up from the chair he had been carried to- but who had taken him? There'd been no one around when he knocked out. How weird. Everything about this place gave Makoto a bad feeling from the second he entered, but that was by far the oddest thing he'd experienced here. Looking around, he spotted the bolted windows and the surveillance cameras. This was a government-funded school, so surveillance cameras were expected, but bolted windows? That was odd. As he walked around the classroom to investigate a bit more, he saw a TV. In a classroom? Really? He decided just to blame it on the fact that the school was funded by the government and moved on.

The halls he walked through were long and lit with different colors every time he went into a new one. They were empty. Was he still the only one locked in here? No, that was impossible- an announcement had come over the loudspeakers just a few minutes ago. Makoto's exploration took about half of the time he had to get to the main hall, and when he arrived, he was greeted by all of his classmates. Fourteen insanely talented people. And they were just as unsettled as he was.

"Uh, guys, maybe we should all just calm down. This is probably just a prank or somethin', anyway."

A man with red hair said. Makoto immediately recognized him as Leon Kuwata, a star baseball player. Wow, he looked a lot different than he remembered. Long red hair, a beard- it was even weirder to see him in normal clothes.   
Leon was terrified, but he wouldn't let that shine through. That would be so, so uncool. He just needed to chill out and everything would be fine. It was just a prank, they'd be given books and told to go to a class soon. Right? 

"Does this seem like a prank to you, Kuwata? We're very obviously locked in here. What makes you think that any of this could be fake?"

Makoto took a careful look at the man who spoke after Leon. He was tall, and all legs. Just the air around him was probably worth more than everyone in this room combined. He knew who this was almost immediately. Heir to the Togami company, Byakuya Togami.  
Togami was...unimpressed, to say the least. He was going to be trapped in here with these peasants for god knows how long, this Fukawa girl had been obsessing over him ever since he'd arrived, and Hope's Peak Academy was the most disgusting place he'd ever been. And the staff called it a 'government-funded school.' Pathetic.

"C-can we please just stop fighting? This is already scary enough.."

The next person who spoke was one of the odd ones out in the group. She was small and quite frankly adorable. A famous computer programmer by the name of Chihiro Fujisaki.

Chihiro looked around. Like most people here, she was terrified. She didn't understand how most of them were staying so calm. They were trapped here! This wasn't good. She just wanted to go home, see her family again, program a few more things. She didn't want to be here forever, or for however long they were going to stay.

Nearly everyone agreed with Fujisaki. They had very little time until the main hall would be opened, anyway, the least they could do was attempt to get along.

Two minutes of total silence. No one knew what to do or what to say. They were all perfect strangers, so familiar yet so distant, and it was uncomfortable to even look at each other most of the time. And then the door creaked open. The horrifyingly friendly voice came over the loudspeakers:

"Orientation is now starting! Please report to the main hall immediately!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh,,this chapter was fairly decent, to say the least. i'm pretty proud of it!


	3. The Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god, this one's bad. I just needed to explain the rules, so it's kind of short. The first trial should be happening in about two or three chapters, so that's a lil something to look forward to.

Everyone kept silent as they walked into the main hall, all in their own heads and absolutely terrified. What kind of sick joke was this? Makoto's stomach was churning. He felt that despair rushing back to him again. 

Why him?

It could've been anyone else, but no. After all of this talk about how brilliant Hope's Peak would be, he'd expected to make friends and have cool opportunities. Not to be trapped in a hellhole.

"Why, hello there students!"

A two-toned bear popped out from behind the podium. It had a sickening grin and odd red symbol in place of it's eye on one side, and the soft look of a teddy bear on the other. Makoto already knew that something was wrong from the second he got here, but this bear thing made him feel slightly safe for a moment. Until he opened his mouth and spoke again.

"I am your prinicpal, Monokuma! Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy."

Despair was rampant among the students. They were trapped, terrified, and didn't know what was going on. None of them had the courage to speak, and when one of them dared to open their mouth, they would be glared at by the rest of the class.

"Aw, come on! Have a little school spirit!"

The first person to speak up was a woman with short black hair. She looked similar, like Makoto had seen her before, but he didn't know where.

"With all due respect, sir, it's extremely hard to have school spirit when we're trapped in here."

Mukuro stood tall, back straight as a pole. Using her military etiquette in hopes that that would show off her strength. Now, she knew what was going on here, but she refused to say anything. Keep her head high and her mouth shut. She didn't know who was her enemy or her ally in this case.

"Right. Why don't we talk about why, then?"

More silence from the students. God, Monokuma really was working with a tough crowd today. They could at least show their terror by screaming or something!

"You're all stuck in here for the rest of your lives."

That was met with gasps and terrified looks from every student in the room. That's much better. They weren't screaming yet, but they sure would be soon enough. He just had to give them some time.

"But, there is one way to get out."

"What is it, sir? Please, I'll do anything!"

The girl who had yelled out just now was already near dropping to the floor in complete and utter despair. Asahina needed to see her family again. Staying here wasn't an option. Not for long, at least.

"You kill one of your classmates. If you get away with it, everyone else is executed and you graduate!"

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa this is my first fic and I'm actually kinda proud of it! 
> 
> here's my (shared) wattpad: @thegalescall11037


End file.
